tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Mamori Hoshino
Mamori Hoshino is a member of the Black Hunters. She has served in Yousei Kaizoku's crew for decades and has fought alongside him in several battles. She, along with fellow mages Hideo Kojima and Ukio Katayama, has befriended Seishuu Kazejin and has taught him advanced spells. Biography Early Years Mamori Hoshino served in the pirate crew of Captain Yousei Kaizoku aboard the Aozora, carrying out Pirate King Kuro Tori's will as did other Blue Dragons who had pledged themselves to the Pirate King. The crew had occasional run-ins with ships of the Yamato Empire but either evaded capture or sunk their opponents. Distreyd Era Fall of the Pirates By the time of the Unification of Yamato in 1000 AE, Mamori accompanied Kaizoku and the rest of the crew to Falgorn where they attempted to spy on Shogun Masamori Hyuga's forces. While there, they witnessed the devastating Great Fire of Falgorn and met a young man who introduced himself as Seishuu Kazejin to the crew. As a token of his gratitude for being saved, Shuu pledged himself to Kaizoku who took him into the crew once he learned how capable an illusionist the young man was. Noticing Shuu's magic talent was raw, Mamori and her co-pirates Hideo Kojima and Ukio Katayama began training the young illusionist in the ways of the arcane whenever they weren't busy carrying out Kaizoku's orders. They soon learned of the Shogun's alliance with Distreyd Thanadar XII, the newest high cleric of Mardük, and rushed back to the hidden pirates' cove to warn Kuro Tori of the Shogun's ambition to unite all of Yamato under the banner of the Hyuga Clan. Despite the Blue Dragons' resistance in the Battle of Jade Sea, the Shogun's armada eventually prevailed thanks to Kaizoku's first mate Wilheim Maddingway who betrayed his pirate comrades for gold and glory, which allowed the Imperial armada to pinpoint the pirates' hideout and destroy it. Several pirates lost their lives in the great naval battle, Kuro Tori was presumed dead because his body was nowhere to be found, and the pirate captains who had been captured were put under the care of the Shogun's brother Jaotu Hyuga who meticulously brainwashed the captains to become obedient slaves to the Yamato Empire. Servants of the Shogun The 'repurposed' Kaizoku was put in charge of Yamato's northern armada and tasked with preparing the Yamatian Invasion of neighbouring kingdoms. He was allowed to have his old crew back unharmed although he made sure to get his hands on the traitor Maddingway and executed him in a most painful manner. Mamori and the other pirates pledged their loyalty to Kaizoku more than the Shogun but they understood that they'd have to work for the Empire for the time being. Kaizoku and his crew helped the Yamatians and the clerics of Mardük invade Libaterra and later Remon. By 1003 AE, most of the known world had fallen to the blitzkrieg tactics of the Empire. However, the Empire faced its first true setback when a rag-tag bunch of adventurers calling themselves the Fellowship of Tes Pellaria began organizing a resistance in Remon under the leadership of Marcus Sarillius who claimed to be the long-lost heir of Remon's first king. Kaizoku's crew teamed up with various Yamatian officers and clerics of Mardük, including General Keiko Watanabe and cleric Egendaul Korath, to thwart Marcus's rebels. They fought in many battles against the fellowship such as the Battle of Drithenspire during which Mamori showed just how useful her spells were. They even went so far as to attempt to discredit Marcus by masquerading their men as the king's men during the Massacre at Opethandria. The massacre bore fruit as the tricked Remoners believed Marcus to be an oppressor and formed the Remon Corps which joined Kaizoku's side in what had become the Great War. Kaizoku's crew fought in the Battle of Folsworth Woods against Marcus whose fellowship now included elves, dwarves, Akai Tora and even knights from Maar Sul and which had begun calling itself the Grand Alliance. Despite having superior numbers and managing to kill quite a few Alliance members in battle, the Empire eventually lost to the Alliance's superior tactics and to the Remon Corps who had defected from the Empire after learning the truth about who had really been behind the massacre at Opethandria. Realizing the odds had turned against them, Kaizoku chose to flee with his crew while their Yamatian allies fell around them. Forming the Black Hunters After the First Battle of Remonton had ended in the Alliance's victory and Marcus's official coronation of King of the liberated Remon, Kaizoku and his crew retreated to the Aozora and began following a fellowship led by Axikasha Keiran who were en route to Myridia in Aison in advance to the main Alliance army. Kaizoku and his men were hell-bent on having their revenge on the Alliance which had bested them in combat and began calling their surviving crew the Black Hunters whose sole purpose were to harm the Alliance where it least expected it. While pursuing Ax's group, the pirates ended up facing the crews of two rival pirates, Captains Aden and Decanus Tafford, in naval combat. The Black Hunters prevailed after a fierce clash and spared the pirates who chose to surrender, including Aden and Decanus, who pledged their loyalty to Kaizoku. The Black Hunters, boosted by the numbers of the pirates they had defeated, continued pursuing Ax's company all the way to Aison's biggest lake Linae'Elena where they witnessed Ax's crew battling a sea serpent. They continued tailing the fellowship after the beast had been driven away but lost them in the tunnels beneath Myridia. To make matters worse, the army of the Grand Alliance assaulted Aison at that point and arrived at Myridia, leading to the chaotic Second Battle of Myridia. Despite suffering heavy losses, the Alliance prevailed yet again but failed to capture Witch-king Zarnagon, a high-ranking member of the Clergy of Mardük, who fled from the city. Ax was nowhere to be found after the battle, and the Black Hunters chose to flee from Aison before the emboldened Alliance forces in Aison would target them next. The hunters chose to head straight back home to Yamato to boost the Empire's defenses there in preparation for the Alliance's inevitable assault on the Yamatian heartland. A World Shattered The Alliance eventually invaded Yamato to end its threat to the world once and for all. The Great War culminated in the Second Battle of Kageshima during which the forces of King Marcus Sarillius and Shogun Masamori Hyuga clashed. The Black Hunters were present, aiding their Yamatian comrades-in-arms. They ended up witnessing the Cataclysm which devastated the world and led to a mass invasions of demons from the Demon Realm onto Yamatian soil in the grisly aftermath. Yamato fell to demons in a matter of months while the survivors from the Alliance fled the doomed country instead of facing this new, even more dangerous enemy in combat. The Black Hunters also fled the chaos that followed, saving who they could along the way while heading south to Aison via a land brige which the Cataclysm had formed between the two countries. With the fall of the Shogun and the Clergy of Mardük's hold over Yamato shattered, the brainwashed captains were freed from the geas that had been placed on them. Kaizoku returned to his old self, once more in control of his actions and no longer being forced to obey the Shogun's will. Kaizoku accepted several people into his new Black Hunters which was formed from the survivors of the Cataclysm, and this even included old enemies like Pratt Staunton who had once opposed the Hunters in the Battle of Folsworth Woods. They settled into Molson which was rebuilt and began running mercenary operations from the city for the highest bidder to ensure their survival in this new, harsher world they found themselves in. Godslayer Era Battle of Otoineppu After the rise of the Grey Cult in Aison, the Black Hunters were hired to work for the cult's High Prophet Xerathas d'Zarnagon. Despite their misgivings about the cult's goals and methods, the hunters found the cult more tolerable an employer than the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük had been. Every month, the hunters raided the lands of Southern Yamato, saving enslaved Yamatians from the demons of the Southern Horde and escorting them south to Aison where the Grey Cult would provide for them. In the early winter of 1017 AE, the Black Hunters left for another mission to Yamato, this time accompanied by their newest recruit, the druid Micah M'Cain. She participated in the Battle of Otoineppu which began well as they liberated the slaves there until the Hunters were assaulted by Enenra, a higher demon who had deliberately set a trap which the Hunters had sprung. During the retreat from Otoineppu with the slaves they had managed to liberate, some of the Hunters got separated from the main party. One of them was Mamori who, along with one of the slaves, had to hide from doomhounds. A Daring Plan Mamori was later reunited with Micah, Shuu as well as met with Akai Tora who Micah brought to their small group to inform them of what had happened. Shuu likewise revealed that the rest of the Hunters had fled into the Temple of Hephaestus and were besieged by Enenra's forces who were looking for a Yamatian teen called Sasuke whom Enenra held in great esteem. Based on the description of the teen, Micah realized he had encountered the teen during the battle and left him behind when he'd found Mamori. The white mage berated Micah for what he had done but eventually chose to carry out the druid's plan in which Micah would take the guise of Sasuke with Shuu's illusions and hopefully trick Enenra to move his focus away from the temple and allow the Hunters to escape. The Akai Tora were sent to inform the rest of their forces what was going on so the samurai could hopefully come to the Hunters' aid if needed. Micah, posing as Sasuke, confronted the demon army and drew Enenra's attention as they had hoped. However, Kaizoku had mentioned earlier that he had Enenra's apprentice instead, which made the demon lord question whether the Sasuke he was seeing was the real deal or one of Kaizoku's tricks. Mamori came to Micah's aid, ostensibly threatening the disguised druid to force the demon lord to back down if he valued his apprentice's life. However, Micah realized Mamori's act might not be enough, so he decided to take matters into his own hands and betrayed Mamori by hurting her leg in order to prove his ruthlessness and loyalty to Enenra as the demon's apprentice. The plan worked albeit with a cost: Enenra snatched Micah in mist form along with Shuu and Mamori and left some of his forces to guard the temple and keep the rest of the Hunters trapped within until further notice. Although Shuu managed to hide himself from demons and stay close to Micah to keep up the illusion on the druid, Mamori was less lucky and was taken back to Enenra's headquarters, Nagashima Fortress, as a prisoner. Escape from Nagahima Fortress Mamori was tortured for information deep within the dungeons of Nagahima Fortress, but she used what magic she could master to block the demons' mental probing while trying to endure their physical abuse at the same time. Despite her seemingly boisterous and defiant attitude, she knew that her mana could only last for so long before her mind would give in and she'd end up revealing all the secrets to her interrogators. However, Shuu and Micah, who was still in the guise of Sasuke, visited the dungeon the day after the battle and found Mamori in the process of being tortured. They managed to get the white mage out of the dungeon and took her to one of the private rooms to be treated. While being treated, Mamori witnessed a surprising reunion between Micah and his long-lost sister Melina M'Cain who had been working as a slave of a demon called Kassin for over a decade. Micah and Shuu had to leave Mamori with Melina so as not to draw suspicion for 'Sasuke' being away, but Micah promised to check on them later. While the pair were gone, Mamori did her best to rest while also looking after Micah's sister who she realized was not quite acting like a normal person should, and she suspected the demons' manipulations had something to do with the girl's strange behaviour. Mamori and Melina witnessed Kassin's return. The demon was surprised to see Mamori, a woman who should've been imprisoned, with his slave, and struck her down in anger before forcing himself on top of Melina to have his way with her. Mamori was unable to help the girl in her injured state and was relieved to see Micah and Shuu appear on the scene in the nick of time and thwart Kassin by injuring the demon's eye. Micah took Melina and Mamori with him and, together with another ally named Emiko, they all escaped from the fortress and headed for the Temple of Hephaestus where the rest of the Black Hunters were still struggling against the Southern Horde. Aliases and Nicknames ; Mamori : What she's called. Appearance A black-haired woman wearing a robe with a mix of black and red. Personality and Traits Dutiful, determined, sometimes playful. Loyal to Kaizoku. Powers and Abilities She can cast advanced black magic spells, including telekinesis. Relationships Micah M'Cain Micah and Mamori got to interact more by the time both of them were separated from the main group in the aftermath of the raid on Otoineppu. Although Mamori sometimes questioned whether Micah's plans were sound, she ultimately saw that Micah, despite being young, could think strategically and let him carry out his plans. Micah appreciated Mamori's concern and did his best to protect her and the other Hunters. Seishuu Kazejin Mamori and Shuu have friendly banter with each other and seem to respect each other. Mamori has helped Shuu hone his magic over the years, and Shuu in turn has been a valuable addition to the hunters. Yousei Kaizoku Mamori respects Kaizoku a great deal and will follow him to the ends of the earth if needed. See also *Black Hunters Category:Black Hunters Category:Blue Dragons Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Third Age Category:Yamato Category:Yamato Empire